For Every Sweet Love, There's A Broken Heart
by Princess1heart1Hubby
Summary: Dedicated to silvershadowling. A cute/kinda sad story b/w Ciel, Grell and Sebby. Don't know where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Black Butler. If I did I promise it would be rated M to the infinite power and everything would be based from Ciel's bedroom. ^_^

For my lovely darling, silver-shadowling. You better LOVE this. Not as lemony as I wanted it to be but I did add a bit of fluff. Love ya! Okay, on with the story!

For Every Sweet Love, There's A Broken Heart

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding ding ding ding-dong._

An irritated Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. After seeing who it was he swiftly tried to close it but the unwelcomed guest jammed his foot between the door a second before he could.

"Sebas-chan, let me iinnn!" The red haired shinigami pleaded.

Agitated, Sebastian conjured up all the coolness he had and replied, "Grell-_san_, I do not have time to _harassed_ by you. Bou-chan has a very important meeting to attend today." At this, the sharp-toothed shinigami smirked.

"Oh does he now? With whom is the little master meeting with? Hn?" To this, Sebastian had no answer.

"I only know that my bou-chan has said that there is someone _very_ important he must meet with today."

"I see." said Grell. "Well then, I shall wait for the little master." The handsome butler looked confused. '_He must not have told Sebby. How cute!_'

"Sebastian!" The young master of the house yelled from somewhere upstairs. "I am in need of your assistance."

"Yes, bou-chan." Sebastian replied. He turned to Grell and put on his most charming smile. "Grell-san, I am afraid you cannot play with me today. I'll kindly ask you to leave now."

Grell twirled around, his red overcoat falling back to his side after settling down. He put his index finger to his mouth. "Me, Sebby-chan? I'm afraid I'm not here to play with you today. I don't think I'll be playing with you ever again as a matter of fact." He gave Sebastian a smile, one that showed all of his pearly white shark teeth. The butler was dumbfounded. What was the damned shinigami here for then?

"I don-"

"Sebastian! When I call you to me, you come! Can you not do even this?" Ciel exclaimed from the top of the staircase. He stood there with only an open, white button-down shirt on and sky blue boxers.

"Gah!" Grell exclaimed, blood running from his nose. Ciel's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the shinigami.

The butler glared at Grell. "I apologize, bou-chan. We have an unwanted visitor and I was just kindly asking him to leave. Grell-san, if you would." Sebastian opened the front door and tried ushering Grell out.

"Ne, Ciel-kun, I don't want to leave! Aren't I _very_ important?" Grell whined to the young Phantomhive. Ciel blushed.

Grell jumped up the stairs, behind Ciel and put his arms around the boy's waist, snuggling his head into the crook of his neck.

"Bou-chan?" Sebastian was confused. He looked into his bou-chan's blue eyes.

"It's fine Sebastian." Ciel said, turning his head away. Sebastian could see the tinted pink blush that covered his cheeks.

"You're so cute, Ciel-kun!" Grell exclaimed. He tightened his arms around Ciel's waist and at that the blue eyed boy blushed an even darker shade of pink. "Isn't he, Sebas-chan?" Grell pecked Ciel's cheek. After seeing this, Sebastian finally asked, "Bou-chan, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's none of your business." the young Phantomhive said.

"Oh, Ciel-kun, don't be like that." Grell turned Ciel around and bit his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. At this, the shinigami stuck his tongue in the young boy's mouth and kissed him. A black aura grew around the demon butler as he watched. He could see his bou-chan return Grell's kiss eagerly, grasping the red-headed shinigami's arm for support. When Grell stepped back and turned the boy back around Sebastian could see the disappointment in his bou-chan's eyes. The shinigami simply looked into the young boy's eyes and smiled.

"Grell." Sebastian said in a quiet voice. The venom in the shinigami's name made him turn his attention to the forgotten butler. _'Oh, shit' _he thought as he saw Sebastian's eyes flicker purple before turning back to the lovely shade of red that they were. He stepped more behind his little Phantomhive and clenched his arm tightly.

"Sebastian, you will _not_ harm Grell with those utensils you have up your sleeve." Ciel said in a commanding voice. Sebastian looked at his bou-chan, baffled by his command. "Yes, bou-chan." He said bowing. He looked up, his eyes looking in disgust at the shinigami gripping his master, and asked "Bou-chan, if I may, would you mind telling me what is going on with you two?"

"Like I said before it-," Ciel was cut off by the man behind him. "Ne, Ciel-kun, you haven't told him?" He looked down at his small lover with mock disappointment. The young boy frowned, scared that he had made the older man upset. "I saw no reason to." Gripping the front of Grell's shirt, he whispered "Are you mad?"

Seeing that he had upset the adorable boy, Grell patted his head. "Of course not silly! How could I ever be mad at you?" he kissed the top of the boy's head and turned to Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan, I have fallen for the blue haired beauty that is Ciel-kun and I hope I'm not mistaken when I say he loves me also!" He stared into the boy's eyes and Ciel shook his head, smiling.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and looked to his bou-chan. "Bou-chan, what is this?"

"Ah," Ciel said, "I believe Grell calls us… ahem… lovers." He blushed at the word. _'So cute!' _Grell thought.

"That's right, Ciel-kun." Grell said. He turned to Sebastian and smirked. "Isn't that great, Sebas-chan? I won't _harass_ you anymore. You know, Ciel-kun doesn't complain when I _xxxxxxxx_ or _xxxxxxx_. And, he likes it when I do _xxxxxx _to him." (censored for your own protection) The shinigami moved his hands to demonstrate what he did to his young lover. The lone Phantomhive's eyes widened. "Grell!" he exclaimed, his cheeks becoming bright red. The atmosphere around Sebastian darkened. "But you do like it Ciel-kun! Remember last time when I bought you those toys? We had fun for _hours_ and-" Ciel covered the shinigami's mouth, his blush getting darker. _'I've never seen bou-chan like this.'_ Sebastian thought. "That's quite enough Grell. You can wait in my room while Sebastian dresses me. Let's go Sebastian."

"Yes, bou-chan." The butler said emotionlessly. He jumped up the stairs and picked up the light boy, quickly taking him out of Grell's arms, and quickly walked to his master's room. Before putting Ciel down, he closed the door and locked it before the damned shinigami could enter the room.

"Iya, Sebastian! Let me in! Ciel-kun, are you okay!" Grell pounded on the large door.

"Sebastian! What's the meaning of this! Unlock the do-" Ciel was stopped midsentence when his butler kissed him. He slid his tongue along his master's bottom lip before he was granted entry. He kissed his bou-chan lustfully. When the young master pulled back, eyes half-lidded, Sebastian picked him up and pulled him into his arms.

"Ciel-kun!" Grell exclaimed. Ciel blinked away the haze and pulled back. The boy slapped Sebastian and yelled at the butler. "Sebatian! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" The butler complied to his master's order. Ciel smoothed out his wrinkled shirt and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. He was taken aback when he saw the pain that they held.

"Bou-chan," Sebastian whispered. "I don't like it." Ciel could only stare at his butler, puzzled at his words and completely lost in the sad red eyes until he heard the door fall on the floor. "Ciel! Are you okay!" Sebastian stiffened and a hard expression replaced the sad one he had just shown his master. Grell ran to his tiny lover and pulled him into a light hug, kissing his lips in the process. Ciel responded automatically and Grell pulled away, seeing that he was fine. Ciel looked at his butler before turning to Grell, "I'm fine." He said, "please dress me."

Grell sqeed, and purred in his ear, "Ciel-kun, you might as well not get dressed. We can have fun here." Ciel blushed. "No! We are going out. Sebastian, you may leave." He gave a sharp look to his butler. Once more, hurt eyes met his but they soon resumed their normal look. "Yes, bou-chan." Sebastian turned sharply and left the room. He heard his master yell at Grell. "Don't touch me there!" With that, the butler's eyes turned purple, black flames seemed to form behind him. He clenched his fist.

'_I'll get my bou-chan one way or another, make him fall in love with me.' _ He thought. At this, the demon butler went to the garden and started trimming the bushes.

"After all, a Phantomhive _butler who can't do this much_ isn't worth his salt." He whispered.


	2. So Sorry!

Hello my lovelies! :D I was reading my fanfic and realized that the way I ended it makes it seem like it's going to continue. :o I now see that I don't have the correct ending skills. I had intended for this to be a one-shot but I have gotten some subscriptions sooooo should I keep it as a one-shot or continue writing? Hn?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Black Butler. If I did I promise it would be rated M to the infinite power and everything would be based from Ciel's bedroom. ^_^

Yaho children! You have the right to torture and kill me. (-_-) I've done some serious meditating and realized that I'm the worse person in the world and I can't BEGIN the long list of apologies. I've had the story written and everything for months but there was so much work to do in Texas and school and my laptop crashed. (T_T)

I hope you guys like this. It's a little on the short side for me personally but i guess it's an ok length. I'll tell you that I have no idea where I'm going with this so if you have any suggestions or want something to happen… Ok, that's it. Here goes:

For Every Sweet Love, There's A Broken Heart

Chapter 2

"Sir! Would you like a flower? Sir?" A cute grimy little boy tugged on Sebastian's coat to get his attention. Sebastian turned his attention to the boy but he whimpered and ran away.

'Annoying brat.' The butler walked down the streets of England, a dark aura surrounding him, with no final destination in his mind. 'Fucking red-headed pedophile.' (Like you're one to talk!)

Ding ding ding

Sebastian looked up. After finishing his duties at the mansion, duties he tried to quickly finish so he wouldn't have to hear his bou-chan being molested, he had decided to do something humans do: take a walk to cool down. It seemed that while roaming the streets he walked to the place where his bou-chan frequented. The Undertaker's doorbell jingled as Sebastian walked through the shop's doors. Sebastian looked around the shop for the odd looking shinigami. Finding the man nowhere he began to walk behind the deep purple drapes.

"Oh no Sebastian-san! You can't go back there." came a voice. The strangely clad man jumped out of one of his many coffins and sauntered his way to Sebastian.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sebastian-san?" the shinigami asked with a slow, lazy tone. The demon butler felt a small, involuntary shiver go down his spine.

"Ah, I came here wanting to ask you something Undertaker-san."

"Mm-hmm, I see. Well Sebastian-san, you know the price." The shinigami became ecstatic, happy that he would finally get a good joke and maybe something else. Sadly, it had been a while. The butler nodded his head and began thinking of a joke to tell the crazy man in front of him. Unbeknownst to him, the Undertaker was eying Sebastian up and down, licking his lips. 'I wonder if I should use 'that' or simply seduce the demon.' While the Undertaker was thinking of ways to take the demon, Sebastian thought of a joke for the man. He paused after opening his mouth when he saw the silver haired shinigami legend wiggling his hips, lips pouted, thinking to himself. 'Oh my…' Sebastian thought.

"Undertaker-san?" The shinigami turned to Sebastian, hips jutted out. "Yes?"

"I have a joke for you."

The shinigami began hopping from one foot to the other, overjoyed. "Well let me hear it! Let me hear it!" he exclaimed. The butler began to ask the joke but was cut off by a loud yawn.

"That's boring Sebastian-san." The butler gaped openly at the Undertaker. Boring? His jokes? There was no way.

"Perhaps another one." The shinigami demanded in a spooky voice, fingers laced together in front of him.

A small hint of anger and irritation rose inside of the demon. Instead of jumping on the damned shinigami and ripping his fingernails out, Sebastian let out a low, almost inaudible sigh.

"Of course." he said in a deep voice.

While Sebastian thought of another joke, the Undertaker slipped behind the front desk of the shop. He quickly slid a deep green vial into his sleeves and returned to where the divine looking demon was standing looking oh so defenseless. He cleared his throat.

"Sebastian," the demon took note of the lost honorific. "if you don't have a good joke for me you're wasting your time and mine by being here."

"..." Sebastian was speechless. Had the silver haired legend actually just interrupted him? Even worse, he'd practically told him to get out. Who did he think he was? Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he lost himself in thoughts of murder. The Shinigami saw this and took the chance to toss the vial hiding in his sleeve to the butler's feet. This jostled Sebastian out of his own frame of thought. The green vial shattered and a hazy, gray smoke rose from the remains. Sebastian moved away but not quick enough to prevent himself from inhaling the quick spreading and strangely, sweet smelling smoke.

"My, my, I'm sorry Sebastian-san. I can be so clumsy." the Undertaker said with a goofy grin, bending over to pick up the glass pieces.

"It's fine," Sebastian said with a flat voice. "I believe I'll be taking my leave now Undertaker-san."

"Why, no joke? I guess I'll be seeing you soon Sebastian-san."

"Hn." The demon butler responded and walked out of the door.

The Undertaker watched Sebastian walk out of the shop. He couldn't help but smirk.

_'I'll be seeing you very soon, my dear demon.' _he thought, _'Very soon.'_

**End Note:**I'm considering just pooping out chapters but I guess I should start setting a schedule for when I post these so that this NEVER HAPENS AGAIN. And again, if you guys want something to happen don't be afraid to shoot me a message. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Black Butler. If I did I promise it would be rated M to the infinite power and everything would be based from Ciel's bedroom. ^_^

FINALLY! Ok, I decided that this would be Grell/Ciel and Sebatsian/Undertaker would also be a main couple. I know, I'm weird. Ever thought of those two together before this? This chappie is all Ciel & Grell. :)

For Every Sweet Love, There's a Broken Heart

Grell Suttecliff and Ciel Phantomhive were definitely _not_ out in the streets. Ciel had planned a date with the shinigami that would ensure that he'd be seen by important benefactors and supporters _and_ also give him time to be with Grell. His plans had been ruined when Grell had decided that instead of dressing Ciel it would be more pleasurable to strip him of the small amount of clothes he had on and fondle him. Seeing the boy in only his boxers and an open shirt had stirred something within him. Of course Ciel had tried to stop him but alas, ended up giving in to the _very _persuasive shinigami.

The two lovers had ended up cuddling and falling asleep. Unbeknownst to them, Mey-Rin and Tanaka had come in and took many a photograph of the cute couple.

"Grell," Ciel said from under the covers, lying shoulder to shoulder with the usually eccentric red head.

"Hn?" Grell asked,eyes closed.

"..." Ciel poked his head out and admired his loving partner's peaceful expression. "... I love you..." he said quietly.

Grell's eyes popped open, almost bugging out of his head. Ciel had never actually said those three words that made his heart swell before. Sure, they had _made_love and Grell always seemed to shout out "I love you." at the most random times, making the shy boy blush, but those three beautiful words had never been murmured by the young Phantomhive. He had to cover his mouth to hold back the squeal that threatened ruin the moment. Grell looked over to his little lover. There was a slight blush on the young boy's cheeks and when he caught his intense gaze, he dived back under the covers. Grell dived in after him.

"I know," he whispered into the dark comfortable space. "and _I _love you." Grell knew that if he could see the blue eyed boy he'd see the most rosy, flushed cheeks. He felt for and grabbed the Ciel, pulling him to his bear chest. Ciel rested his head there, contempt and happy to be loved and embraced by such a wonderful person.

"I know that." he said. Grell could tell he was smiling. He lifted up Ciel's head and slowly kissed him, his lips lingering on the boys. He sighed.

"Come on, Ciel. Let's take a bath and go out."

"I don't wanna." the boy said childishly. He was perfectly fine laying on top of his lover. Grell could've sworn the boy was pouting. _'So __cute!'_

"Too bad. It was your idea in the first place, darling." Grell pulled the covers off of them. Ciel let out a whine and proceeded to glare at the red head.

"Come on." Grell lazily pulled his feet over his side of the bed and slowly stood up, holding out his hand. The pampered boy refused to budge and pulled his covers back up. He turned to face the large drapes that were blocking the bright rays of light from invading his room and closed his eyes.

Seeing as Ciel wouldn't move from his warm spot on the bed voluntarily, Grell let a lascivious smile transform onto his face. He climbed back into bed and spooned the still boy, his hand falling right above his belly button. Ciel moved back into the warm body and began to fall asleep. When he was almost asleep, a single finger worked its way up slowly from his belly button to his chest. Grell's hand started to explore the boy's small chest, a ghost of a touch being given to the boy's nipples. Ciel shivered. He continued his ministrations, pushed Ciel's hair out of the way and began lightly kissing the boy's neck, leaving no place untouched by his lips.

Grell casually flicked one of his lover's semi-hard nipple, making the boy moan quietly and push even more into Grell's chest. He hovered his lips above Ciel's ear.

"Ciel-kun," he whispered, giving another flick and nibbling his ear lobe, "-nn!" Words were not able to make there way out of the young earl's mouth.

"I think it's about time to go. Don't _you_?" _Flick. _"Haa~nn." the boy was flushed and breathing heavily. As much as Grell really wanted to make love to his beautiful partner, he knew that they needed to bathe and go out. Unfortunately, the earl could not stay inside all day. He stopped his pleasure inducing ministrations and once again, pulled himself out of bed, stretching as he stood. Ciel gave a small whine and turned to look at Grell, his eyes slightly glazed over. Grell leaned down and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"I'll run the water."

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes to try to calm himself. A small smile formed on his lips.

_'Such a tease..."_

**End Note: **o(^o^)o I wrote this on the plane whilst I was in between my brother and mother. Talk about awkward! Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not! Bye-bye! \(^_^)/ (awesome face! n_n)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Haah. No rights to Grell. Dammit.

Ohmygosh! I'm alive! Sorry! I'm back! This one's short but I just couldn't bring myself to add anything else. If I had this would be on Adult FF. :o Hehe. Let's get going!

For Every Sweet Love, There's A Broken Heart

Chapter 4

Sebastian had just visited the Undertaker yesterday. He was no longer in a murderous rage at the thought of his bou-chan and Grell being together. No- now he was thinking much more civil thoughts. '_I could torture him and bring him to the brink of death and let him go. Show him what happens when he touches my bou-chan like , that sounds perfect.'_

Strangely, he had also been thinking of the strange shinigami who ran the coffin shop. Being at the shop had calmed him even though the weird man had cut him off. He had decided to visit the Undertaker again today and was getting dressed. He heard bath water running and tried to block the image of his master and that accursed shinigami lying together happily in the tub. _'I must keep bou-chan away from that red headed tranny!' _he thought.

Sebastian entered the coffin shop with a look of nonchalance. He didn't want the Undertaker to think he liked being here.

"Ah, Sebastian-san, to what do I owe this honor?" The Undertaker came out from behind the drapes. Sebastian was about to answer but paused when he saw that the Undertaker was dressed differently than he usually was. _'He looks absolutely delectable. No! Where did that come from!?' _The Undertaker was indeed very striking in his fitted black slacks. The matching black dress shirt he wore was almost a second skin and showed the lean muscle that was always hiding under his cloak. Around his neck was a simple cross inlaid with gorgeous green gems hanging from a plain black cord. The cross drew attention to the Undertaker's bare, pale collarbone which was peeking out from two undone buttons. _'I could mark him all over.' _Sebastian thought lustfully.

The Undertaker had taken off his top-hat and his eyes were still piercing though a part of them were covered with his bangs. He took in Sebastian's reaction happily. Sebastian of course took no notice as he was still concentrated on the shinigami's pale skin. The Undertaker was jumping up and down in his head. _'It's working! Sweet seduction!'_

"Sebastian-san?" he asked while buttoning his cuffs.

"Ah, I thought of a joke." Sebastian said lamely. He couldn't take his eyes off the other man's pale neck.

"Right. Just one minute." The Undertaker turned around, giving Sebastian the chance to look at his ass which was oh so shapely. He pretended to look for his cufflinks, bending over to search the floor.

'_Dear Father Lucifer help me.' _Every thought not pertaining to the Undertaker bent over his lap left Sebastian's mind.

"Found it!" the Undertaker announced. He looked like he was struggling with his cufflinks. "Sebastian-san. Would you mind putting these on for me. It's been ages since I've had to wear these." Sebastian didn't hesitate to step close to the Undertaker and take his right arm. He pinned the cufflink which was a small cross and let his fingers linger on the shinigami's skin and dragged them off his wrist to fix his left cuff. It was silent and he felt a small shiver run through the Undertaker's arm. He smirked to himself. _'I believe _that_ is the cue. Seduction calls.' _He would make the Undertaker want him and then bed the gorgeous legend.

Little did Sebastian know that it was actually he that would be getting bedded. _'That smirk says it all. I'll break him down.' _thought the Undertaker. This little seduction game had commenced and the Undertaker was sure he would win.

Ahhh! Friggin' Undertaker and his sexiness! I swear I had dreams about this!


End file.
